1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device including a photoelectric conversion unit and an analog-digital conversion unit that converts an analog signal into a digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image pickup device including a photoelectric conversion unit that generates signal charges based on incident light, a plurality of analog-digital conversion units (hereinafter, an analog-digital conversion unit is referred to as an AD conversion unit) that convert an analog signal based on the signal charges into a digital signal, is known. In addition, an AD conversion unit that includes a comparison unit for outputting a comparison result signal obtained by comparing an analog signal with a reference signal, and converts the analog signal into a digital signal based on the comparison result signal, is known. As an example of the image pickup device including the plurality of AD conversion units, there is a type of an image pickup device provided with pixels including a photoelectric conversion unit in a matrix, in which AD conversion units are provided corresponding to columns of the pixels. In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-129298, as another type of the image pickup device including the plurality of AD conversion units, an image pickup device in which pixels including a photoelectric conversion unit and an AD conversion unit are provided in a matrix, is disclosed.